


Rhapsody of the Forsaken

by RainbowMage



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Demons, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowMage/pseuds/RainbowMage
Summary: As usual, the demons attacked.  Why do I even stay in this godsforsaken place?  I ask myself this often and have to remind myself it's to protect my loved ones.  Now, it is more important than ever.





	Rhapsody of the Forsaken

Dear Cassia,

Hey sis…I know, it’s been too long since I last visited you. I couldn’t really help it unfortunately. The demons are attacking every week now and I have to help protect the town. Thankfully mother and father still have their health, but I fear that soon we will have to move into the city if we are to survive. We can’t stay in this town much longer. It’s getting large enough that the demons have taken notice, but we lack the defenses the city has. Even with my magic there’s no way I could protect mother and father for long. 

Moving to the city won’t be bad though. I hear that in the city they have magical barriers and many demon hunters who keep the demons at bay enough for people to live relatively normal lives. 

I know…you’re probably wondering why we haven’t moved out of the kingdom of Ingran entirely aren’t you? Mother and I have been trying to convince father to leave and go to Drit, but he refuses. Ingran is his home, he says. He is not willing to abandon his home even if it means we could live in peace. 

If I didn’t have mother and father to worry about, I probably would leave Ingran and return to the Academy to further my magical studies. As it is though, I want to be close enough to them that I can come quickly if they need me. It’s why I even went to the Academy for Arcane Aptitude to learn magic in the first place, remember? Of course you do. You told me it was dull without me and my stories. I wish so much that I could have told you more but…now, I can’t.

Oh Cassia, I miss you so much. Has it really only been five years since you passed away? Without you in our lives anymore it has felt like an eternity. Now that we’re going to be moving, I won’t even get to visit your grave. So, what I’ve decided to do is I’m going to write. I’m going to write down the interesting things that happen so that when it’s safe again I can come visit you and tell you about it, though I may not tell you everything of course. 

I have told so many stories to you over the years, but I have neglected to tell you my own story. It’s about time I changed that and told you about how much I’ve grown. I’m not the child you remember. I’m a woman grown now and think you’d be proud of me for what I’ve done since your passing. 

I travel around Ingran now, telling stories in taverns in the hopes of making others smile like I did you. I make a decent living at it and it brings me joy to see others happy. If I’m honest though, it can be a little lonely. Because I travel so much, I rarely see the same people twice. I’ve met a lot of people but none I could really call friends. Maybe I will someday though.

I think that’s all I’m going to say for now, but I promise you there will be more. I may not be able to visit for a while, but once I do, I promise I will have a story to share with you. Wish us luck and safety moving to the city. 

Love,   
Cyrin


End file.
